A House of Twisted Affairs
by Ricordi
Summary: Collab. fic with sosise. -- And eventually, they wove a love square without the remorse and jealousy. For one wants to run away and the other would need more than willpower to bring him back. Alpha Pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A House of Twisted Affairs  
**Authors:** Tsubameminoru and sosise. This is a collab. fic.  
**Pairing:** the glorious Alpha Pair (SanadaxYukimura)  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer!:** We do not own the characters used here. Though we could try and make them do things. But still, they're not ours.  
**Summary:** And eventually, they wove a love square without the remorse and jealousy. For one wants to run away and the other would need more than willpower to bring him back.

tsu-chan says: Hello again! This is the product of mine and sosise's busy heads. Though this story would -temporarily- be published under my account, this is a collaboration fic. So expect this to be transferred to somewhere else and, enjoy, ne?

* * *

"_Why is it he's messaging you at _thi_s time? He said he's out of the city for a week with his lover. Why is he sending you so many messages?" _

"_It's not him; you just saw someone else's text message."_

"_But I know that number… really well. Gen… are you… lying to me?"_

"_I am not. Seiichi, I am not lying. We're just friends!"_

"…_Fine. I believe you."_

* * *

A few hours before Sanada Genichirou walked up the stairs of an old apartment complex, he remembered the last conversation he had with Yukimura. Conversation it may be, but for him it was something on a higher intensity than just simple talk.

"_Gen, what are these flowers doing here?"_

"_I bought them for you."_

_From the corner of his eye, Sanada could see his consort cradling the bouquet of flowers. "They're very colorful. Thank you."_

"_I'm going out for a while. I have to run an errand for a friend."_

"_I expect you to bring dinner when you get back here." It wasn't a statement of hope, it was a command._

The sensation when Yukimura pecked his cheek felt very awkward, like the tone of his voice when he thanked him for the flowers. Seiichi had every reason to. They both know that he hated begonias and tulips; most definitely if they're in the same bunch. Sanada also remembered the loud 'thump' on their door when he got out of the house. His instincts convinced him that the bouquet was destroyed and the flowers found their way to the trash can.

When he reached the top of the stairs, the sign attached on the third door to the right made the weird feeling of Yukimura's kiss creep back to his cheeks. It read, _Dr. Yanagi Renji. Psychiatrist, Ph. D. _and below it, _The Doctor is Out._

Sanada need not knock to go inside. He's sure the psychiatrist wouldn't mind.

"Ah, Gen. You're here."

"Renji, you shouldn't lie to potential patients. Don't say you're out when you're actually here." The first-name basis was a habit. Yanagi was their resident psychiatrist and were close friends with him and Yukimura in their college days.

"Did Seiichi like the flowers?"

"You knew he hated the flowers you picked. Why the effort?" Yanagi was now clinging to his waist in an embrace.

"I'm trying to study aromatherapy through flowers. Begonias and tulips make a great relaxing agent. I was eighty-six percent sure that he would appreciate it."

"Liar. You make a bad therapist for the nose. And he suspects that it came from you. Also, tulips have no scent."

"Is that so? The many things you learn from a gardener for a lover. Well then, let's forget about that, shall we?"

"Renji, I – I have – to –" Sanada tried to prevent Yanagi's advances but stopped midway when the psychiatrist deepened the kiss.

He would just have to think of an excuse to why he'll be coming home later than expected, which would be acceptable to Yukimura's ears.

* * *

"Mom? Where's Dad?" seven year-old Akaya tugged the hem of his 'mother's' nightshirt.

Yukimura carried his – their adoptive son. "He's just late from work. What do you say to dinner? It's mom's cooking."

"Yeah! Mum's cooking is the best!" Akaya jumped from his mother's hold. "I'll go prepare the table!" With that, he ran off to the kitchen.

The blue-haired man eyed the path his little charge ran before looking at the door. No matter how hard he tried to imagine Sanada's figure standing at the door, he was positive that Sanada was not running an errand for a friend.

He'd expect him to be by his side when morning comes, or there will be hell in the house.

* * *

When morning came, Seiichi found he was alone in the bed and that Sanada had left for work. Yukimura usually wakes up first, then calling his lover down after he had made breakfast. He doesn't deem himself to be a great cook, but as long as no questions were asked from the rest of the household, he's fine with his current state in cooking.

Their 'son', Akaya, came down from the stairs.

"Mom, can I skip school today? I want to play tennis."

Yukimura smiled. Their son is a tennis maniac. Ever since they had bought him a tennis racquet three years ago; to continue the 'lineage' of tennis players, he had been a little devil on the courts. People have started to call him a genius. And Akaya took pride in that, believed that he has magnificent tennis skills. Akaya loved the way people praised his tennis and his 'parents', despite the both of them being male. Akaya, though small and still young, has more sense of filial piety rarely seen inside children of his own age.

"No darling," Yukimura chided with a motherly tone. "You must go to school. But I promise I will let you play tennis this afternoon."

"Really? Great!" Akaya smiled and hugged his mother. For a second grader he's a little too short and a tad bit chubby. A cute son. Looking back at last night's events made Yukimura's chest tighten. And the message he saw from Sanada's phone at the most untimely hour made his senses tingle with ire.

_I will be waiting for our next time together._

He swallowed hard and pretended nothing happened, like he always did. Hell could wait, he still has a seven year-old Akaya to tend to.

* * *

we say: Tell us what you think! It would feed our muses..


	2. Chapter 2

we say: Here's chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed! Please enjoy our story (Tsubameminoru and Sosise's)!

sosise says: I think I made something a bit OC but oh well.... and Tsubameminoru san; thank u for the help and patience! LOL.

* * *

In the middle of doing his homework, Akaya had the sudden craving for sushi and his need for it was very uncanny. Nevertheless, he left his room and went downstairs to ask for Seiichi to make some; and to add in some sweets, if possible.

"Mom, I-know-we-always-have-fish-'coz-you-always-grill-some-so-can-you-make-me-sushi, please?" said the seven year-old, hoping that he made a request cute enough for his mother to yield in. But to his disappointment, his mother was neither in the kitchen, nor anywhere else in the house. He even checked the garden.

Deciding that he could raid the refrigerator for any food, Akaya went back to the kitchen. He found a note, written in familiar handwriting, stuck to the fridge door.

"_Akaya, I've gone out for a while. Your daddy would take you to the nearby tennis courts later, so behave okay? And don't touch anything in the fridge. Also no practicing in the garden, you might break something." –Seiichi._

It was as if Yukimura had anticipated what his little charge would do once he's left alone in the house. But Akaya took no heed to the note and searched the contents of the refrigerator until he emerged with a slice of cake. He'll definitely behave for the next two hours for sure, since Sanada would be taking him to the courts later. And that rarely happens.

* * *

Sanada entered the house with his own spare key. Gulping down his saliva, he nervously walked into the room. The light was off; Sanada was secretly hoping his spouse and son were sleeping.

"…What I meant by 'later' was not four o-clock in the morning, Gen." Yukimura looked at him straight.

Yukimura was wearing his old pajamas and jacket; in front of him were proofs that he was waiting for him for the whole night. The bluenette was cradling a flask of once piping hot coffee; one of the probably many flasks he had downed while waiting for Sanada.

The dawn air was as cold as Yukimura's coffee.

"I'm home." Sanada spoke softly.

"Gen. Where were you? You were supposed to take Akaya to the tennis court! He has been asking–…"

"It's not your problem, okay? I am home now, isn't it the only thing that matters?"

The harsh answer alerted Yukimura. He stared dangerously at Sanada.

"Why are you so hostile?"

"… I am not."

"Look at me, Gen. Were you from his place?"

"W..whose place?"

"The one who told you to give me tulips and begonia in one bunch. The one you spent the night with."

"Why are you being this suspicious? I tell you; nobody tell me to get those flowers. It was my own mistake to buy it. And I was working alone, ok?"

"So… you think it was a mistake that you bought flowers for me?"

"…hhh… God, Seiichi! Stop being this sensitive, ok? It was just a mistake; I took the wrong bunch from the florist!" Sanada tried to lie and kept his fingers crossed behind his back. Yukimura stared. He knew Sanada was lying. Definitely lying. Sanada always became harsh when he was trying to cover something. And Yukimura could practically see Sanada's crossed fingers behind his back.

"..Fine. Let's go to bed then." Yukimura started to feel his eyelids go heavy from lack of sleep.

"…No. I think I will go straight to work."

"I thought… you were working?" The bluenette was brought back to full consciousness by Sanada's refusal.

"..Yeah. I was. And I just went home for a bath and a change of clothes."

"… Do you want a meal? Breakfast?"

"Nah. It's fine. I can get it on my way there."

Yukimura looked down as Sanada left the room, to the bathroom. He had been waiting there all night; just to confirm that Sanada has been 'eating out'. He smiled bitterly. The coffee was so bitter—and it is a stimulant. Being hospitalized for a nerve problem before; he wasn't supposed to drink any stimulant (including coffee, tea and tobacco). The old Sanada, his old fukubuchou, would have realized it straight away. But now… it feels as if he didn't care anymore.

He looked down on the flask. The coffee had turned cold. He should throw it away.

_Their relationship has turned cold too. Should he throw it away as well?_

* * *

"Mom? Why do you look white?" said Akaya sitting from across the table, short legs kicking the air.

"Don't call me mom, Akaya. I am fine, just lack of sleep." Yukimura didn't appear as annoyed, the seven year-old found that to be ironic. 'I don't get it. I always call you mom' was the thought running through his mind. Maybe Seiichi really was too sleepy to make illogical statements.

"Were you waiting for dad again?"

"…Yes." _Maybe; Maybe not. Maybe I was just waiting to confirm my own fear._ Yukimura sighed.

Akaya jumped from the chair and skipped to where his concierge stood. "Mom, I want chocolate milk!"

"We don't have that flavor now, Akaya. I'll buy it later."

"Can I go with you? I love shopping with you."

"Really?" Yukimura smiled. He knew something was amiss. "You don't want to practice today?"

"No… I am fine. I will stay with you." Akaya smiled and clutched Yukimura's apron. "So cheer up, mom."

Yukimura smiled bitterly while his eyes got misty a bit. He patted his son's head. "It's ok, Akaya. I am fine. I'll cheer up. So you just go tennis practice; I will be fine shopping on my own."

* * *

Ten blocks away from the house, stood a small English-style store selling all kinds of trinkets and toys. Yukimura became fond of the place since the store's dim lighting and light blue walls had a calming atmosphere. He seldom buys anything, except when his son would ask for video games that he could only buy there for a discounted price.

He was skimming through shelves of table mirrors; thinking about Sanada's actions in ignoring him for most of their time together at the house, when one of the mirror's reflections caught his attention.

"Even this small shop? Is there any place that you'll spare of your influence?" said Yukimura, without turning to face the person behind him.

"I think you meant, 'would you just stop stalking me?'", Atobe's voice rang inside the near-empty store.

"Whatever. So you came all the way here, away from the comfort of your lavish upholstery, just to nag me about the same thing, hm?"

"Yes. Who'd be better to ask about it than the person who lives under the same roof as him? Ore-sama does not have poor observation skills. I can see you've been restless these days. Are you jealous?"

Yukimura looked at Atobe, annoyed. They'd had the same conversation as the past ones. And he would keep answering the same statement.

"I'm not jealous, just aggravated. He kept on making excuses when there really is nothing to hide."

"Oh?" said Atobe, faking a hint of intrigue. "Then you should make him confess and repent."

The advice irked Yukimura. He doesn't need anyone to tell him to do so. Sanada would ultimately tell about his affair, although the repenting part was something Yukimura would doubt happen. He knew Sanada used to go out with Atobe when he was hospitalized. His spouse wasn't as faithful as he looks. When Yukimura was spending time in the hospital; Sanada sought bodily pleasure from the Hyoutei's captain. And although they were finished once Yukimura was back in court, Yukimura couldn't help but feeling jealous every time he saw them talking together in tennis court.

* * *

tsu-chan says: I want Yukimura's apron. xD.

we say: Review please? Chocolate milk for everyone!


End file.
